The Unlimited Gray Matter
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Seorang bayi dipungut. Bukan bayi biasa, tapi seorang bayi yang bisa merubah Dunia. Menghapus kejahatan. Memainkan Otaknya. Memiliki Penerus. Memiliki banyak musuh. Dan Cinta. RnR


Disclaimer : Death Note © Takeshi Obata

Rated : T  
Main Pairing : LightLB, MelloNear

Warning : Shou- Ai, gaje, garing, all chara maybe OOC, Lebay, Typo berterbaran, AU, romance gak terasa, etc.

AN : Terdapat perbedaan Latar Belakang cerita. Jadi jangan heran kalau menemukan asal-usul tokoh yang dikarang Author berbeda dengan pemilik Asli Death Note.

Happy Reading and Riview, please?

It's my First Fanfict about Death Note. I love L So much.

Invite my BB's pin 208c977c

Mari kita saling Share~

Semoga Fanfict gaje saya disukai dan saya bisa bersemangat lagi untuk menulis Fanfict Death Note lebih banyak lagi.

Add my FB : Yola Ureh

.

.

_**The Unlimited Gray Matter**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**=Introduce my Twin Brother=**_

.

.

Lembab.  
Gelap.  
Rintik hujan bernyanyi membasahi tanah. Suara gemuruh memekakkan telinga.  
Di sudut Kota, tangisan bayi memecah sunyi. Masih merah dan sangat mungil, berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat. Tampak kedinginan dan tak nyaman di dalam keranjang yang hanya beralaskan kain panjang nan tipis.  
Clak Clak Clak  
Suara langkah kaki menghampiri keranjang bayi nan malang itu.  
"A baby?"  
Shock.  
Pria berdarah British itu membuka jas-nya dan membaluti tubuh bayi itu agar tidak kedinginan sembari menggendongnya.

"Hey, look at this.." pria itu bergumam dengan mata mengambang melihat si bayi yang tadi menangis tiba-tiba diam dipangkuannya.  
"What a cute Boy." pria itu tersenyum seketika melihat bayi merah itu tertawa kepada dirinya.

.  
Wammy's House.  
Satu-satunya tempat tujuan pria tua berpakaian serba hitam dengan bocah yang tengah digiringnya bak seorang Cucu itu.  
"Welcome to Your new House, Lawliet." ucap pak tua itu kepada bocah berambut hitam lurus dan bermata belo yang kini sedang mengamati kemegahan Bangunan yang sama sekali tak seperti "Panti Asuhan" itu.  
"Wammy," bocah kecil itu mendongak menatap pak tua yang jauh tinggi darinya.  
Pak tua itu menoleh sesaat namanya dipanggil si bocah yang sedang di giringnya.  
"What's up, Lawliet?"  
Bocah bernama Lawliet itu menaruh telunjuknya ke atas bibirnya seperti Anak-anak Normal yang sedang kebingungan memilih tawaran yang diberikan oleh Pelayan di Toys Store.  
Tapi, tentu saja Bocah yang satu ini berbeda dari yang lain. Tidak hanya manis, ia sangat Jenius. Bahkan melebihi pengasuhnya sendiri yang sudah bak seorang kakek baginya.  
"I want a big Cake." kata bocah itu dengan tampang polos dan tak berdosanya menatap si Pak Tua.  
Senyum Wammy mengambang dari balik kumisnya yang sudah berwarna putih.  
"Sure. You would get many Cake and Lollipop here. I'll always service you, because we will live Together and Forever." Wammy mengacak-acak rambut Lawliet dan membawa bocah itu ke dalam Panti Asuhan yang didirikan olehnya dan atas namanya sendiri itu.  
KREK  
Pintu yang sangat tinggi itu terbuka, Wammy membawa Lawliet ke dalam.

"Welcome home Wammy~" Beberapa orang anak berlarian menghampiri Wammy dan meloncat ke atas pelukannya.

L hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Masih dengan telunjuk di bibirnya, ia tersenyum aneh seperti melihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik.

"I have many Brother?" celetuk L membuat para bocah yang sedang bergelantungan di leher dan bahu Wammy mengerling ke arahnya.

"Brother? Who is he, Wammy?" tanya seorang bocah berambut hitam pucat yang terlihat mirip, tidak hanya mirip, tapi persis sembilan puluh sembilan persen dengan L.

L hanya cengo memiringkan kepalanya dengan telunjuk masih di bibirnya yang seperti huruf O.

"My Children, He is L. He is very Smart and Genius. You are his Continuer."

"Whoaaa~" Semua memandang takjub L yang sibuk memiringkan kepala dan menghisap telunjuknya.

"Hello guys." L tersenyum manis membuat para anak-anak itu ikut tersenyum. Terkecuali satu yang memandang L sinis dari barisan paling belakang.

"B?" Bocah yang dipanggil B itu tersentak. Wammy tersenyum dan menggendong B.

"L, he's name is Beyond Birthday. Just called him BB or B. And B, he is L Lawliet. And now, you both are Twin Brother."

"Whoaaa~" kagum semua bocah mendengar hal itu. B hanya menggeram kesal dan menatap benci L. Sedangkan L hanya tersenyum dengan matanya yang bulat besar tapi berbola mata hitam pekat.

"Hai my Twin Brother." sapa L santai dengan wajahnya yang tampak menantang bagi B.

**TBC**


End file.
